Es de familia
by Ansiolitica
Summary: —¡Estas saliendo con el señor Malfoy!, ¡¿Malfoy!—Dijo una Rose de 15 años. —Seremos hermanitos Rose.—Dijo el más joven de los Malfoy. —Dales una oportunidad Rose. Scorpius es muy dulce y caballeroso.—Dijo Hermione. —Claro, es un Malfoy después de todo.—Esta vez fue Draco quien hablo y al igual que su hijo, sonrió. Sonrisas de padre e hijo que dejaron sin aliento a ambas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, son creación de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia es de mi propiedad, apareció en mi loca cabeza un día cualquiera. Cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo mera coincidencia.

 _ **Summary:**_

— _¡Estas saliendo con el señor Malfoy!, ¡¿Malfoy?!_ — _Dijo una Rose de 15 años sobándose el puente de la nariz sin poder creer nada._ — _Seremos hermanitos Rose._ — _Dijo el más joven de los Malfoy._ — _Dales una oportunidad Rose. Scorpius es muy dulce y caballeroso._ — _Dijo Hermione._ — _Claro, es un Malfoy después de todo._ — _Esta vez fue Draco quien hablo y al igual que su hijo, sonrió. Sonrisas de padre e hijo que dejaron sin aliento a una madre y su hija._

 _N/A: Hola a todos, primero quiero aclarar que no me guié por las edades reales de los protagonistas, es decir, en esta historia Hermione tuvo a Rose más joven, aproximadamente a los 19 años, al igual que Draco a Scorpius._

 **Es de Familia.**

 **Prologo**

El matrimonio Weasley-Granger había llegado a su fin tras 15 años juntos y dos hijos de por medio. Hermione se lamentaba por sus hijos, su princesa de 15 y su pequeño de 14 años. Una parte de ella igualmente lamentaba que las cosas no funcionaran del todo bien con Ron, aún seguía queriendo a su ex esposo, pero las constantes discusiones, el trabajo de ambos y el choque de sus actitudes, habían acabado con el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron. A pesar de que habían asistido por 5 largos años a terapia de pareja, no lograron salvar su matrimonio.

En sus 34 años de vida jamás había imaginado que acabaría en la soledad de su casa, con un bote de helado de chocolate y el gato de su hija acostado en su regazo. Sus hijos se encontraban en Hogwarts, y faltaban un par de meses para que las vacaciones dieran inicio y así tener un poco de compañía, aunque solo fuese la compañía de Rose.

Su bebé, Hugo, no volvería con ella. Se lo había dejado claro en una carta que le había llegado un día a su despacho por medio de una lechuza, donde el pequeño de los Weasley le recrimino y echo la culpa de que la familia se dividiera. Todo eso había ocurrido solo un mes atrás, un mes después de que se efectuara el divorcio oficial. En resumen, Hugo viviría con su padre, Ron.

Llevaba dos meses de soltería y ya había subido 3 kilos. Resoplo frustrada y levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba, tiro al bote de helado a la basura.

En eso, una lechuza había depositado una carta en la chimenea de su casa. El remitente decía que provenía de Hogwarts y que era algo de urgencia.

* * *

Ojos grises y azules batallaban uno enfrente del otro. Los primeros irradiaban tranquilidad, mientras que el otro par se dejaba ver enojo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?— Soltó la chica dueña de los ojos azules al muchacho frente a ella. —¿Y dónde está Albus?, Dijo que quería verme aquí.

—No vendrá Rose, le pedí que mintiera.— Vio como el rostro de la chica denotaba molestia. —Quería verte antes del partido.

Ambos jóvenes vestían ropas de Quiddich de sus respectivas casas. Se enfrentarían Gryffindor v/s Slytherin.

—Esto me traerá mala suerte. Ve al grano y suéltalo ya, Malfoy.— Respondió de forma pesada la chica.

—Bien. Me gustas Rose.

Se sumergieron en un largo silencio, ambos mirándose retadoramente, hasta que Scorpius Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa seductora al no obtener respuesta de ella.

La chica sentía como su corazón latía un poco apresurado por la sonrisa que le dedicaba el chico. Carraspeó, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte.

El rubio borro su sonrisa, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres un sangre pura, una escoria para la sociedad mágica.

* * *

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en San Mungo. Después de todo lo que paso su familia al terminar la segunda guerra mágica, había decidido enmendar sus errores del pasado, y con el apoyo de su difunda esposa se volvió sanador. Sin embargo, el principio de su profesión le costó la confianza de las personas al ser un ex mortífago. Tenía pocos pacientes. Pero con el pasar de los años se había vuelto un destacado sanador y gozaba de esa fama.

Admitía que no era la persona más amable y que carecía de las actitudes de un sanador, pero se desenvolvía tan bien en su área, que a pesar de su porte serio y ególatra tan característico de los Malfoy, era reconocido por todos o _casi todos._

Por otra parte, ya casi se cumplían 4 años desde la muerte de su esposa, Astoria. La pérdida de ella fue un golpe muy duro para él y su hijo Scorpius, quien en ese entonces solo tenía 11 años. A pesar de todo, su hijo y el supieron recomponerse rápido tras ese suceso.

Se encontraba en el quinto piso del edificio San mungo bebiendo una taza de té, saco de su bolsillo una cajita que contenía una rana de chocolate, era la que le había dado su hijo antes de partir a Hogwarts cuando lo fue dejar a la estación. Para ser exactos esa caja llevaba 3 meses intacta.

No supo porque, pero algo decía que debía abrirla, y así lo hizo. Frunció el ceño al ver quien aparecía en la tarjeta _la ex sangre sucia,_ como antes le llamaba _._

Granger.

Ahora podía asegurar que no tenía nada contra la mujer, ni con todo el dichoso dilema de la sangre, eso había quedado en el pasado. Aunque llevaba años sin saber de ella, solo que se había vuelto pareja del idiota de Weasley.

Lo que nunca reconocería ante el mundo, y que se lo reservaba solo para él, Granger fue eso a que le llamaban _"amor imposible"_ , la razón de sus constantes insultos y burlas hacia ella durante todos los años que estuvieron en Hogwarts.

Bufó molesto, no era momento de pensar en sus tiempos de adolecente, tenía trabajo que realizar.

Cuando volvía a sus labores, se llevó la sorpresa de algo bastante inesperado.

Frente a él, se encontraba una jovencita recostada en una camilla con la pierna y el brazo roto. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cabello, pese a que era de una tonalidad rojiza, se parecía precisamente al de _ella._

* * *

N/A: Soy totalmente primeriza en esto de los fanfic. Así que ojala que me perdonen por mis faltas ortográficas y algún dedazo que se me haya pasado.  
Intentare que las personalidades de los personajes no se vean alteras, pero puede que me salga de ellas, recordar que estamos hablando de dos personas totalmente adultas.  
Y de los adolescentes me basare en las personalidades que leí en unos comentarios sobre _Harry Potter y el legado maldito._

Y bueno, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.  
¿Les gustó la idea?, háganme saber todo lo que piensan a través de un review.

Saludos y que tengan una buena semana :D


	2. Un pase gratis a San Mungo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, son creación de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia es de mi propiedad, apareció en mi loca cabeza un día cualquiera. Cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo mera coincidencia.

 _ **Summary:**_ — _¡Estas saliendo con el señor Malfoy!, ¡¿Malfoy?!_ — _Dijo una Rose de 15 años sobándose el puente de la nariz sin poder creer nada._ — _Seremos hermanitos Rose_ _—_ _Dijo el más joven de los Malfoy._ — _Dales una oportunidad Rose. Scorpius es muy dulce y caballeroso._ — _Dijo Hermione._ — _Claro, es un Malfoy después de todo_ — _Esta vez fue Draco quien hablo y al igual que su hijo, sonrió. Sonrisas de padre e hijo que dejaron sin aliento a una madre y su hija._

 _N/A: Hola a todos, primero quiero aclarar que no me guie por las edades reales de los protagonistas, es decir, en esta historia Hermione tuvo a Rose más joven, aproximadamente a los 19 años, al igual que Draco a Scorpius._

 **Es de Familia.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un pase gratis a San Mungo.**

Si se pudiera describir a Rose en una palabra en ese preciso momento del partido, seria _"distraída"_ , Y Albus Potter sabia el porqué.  
Le hacía mucha gracia ver a su prima en ese estado de " _no-se-que-hacer"_ cuando los de su equipo le cedían la Quaffle para que la hiciera pasar por el aro adversario, donde se encontraba como guardián.  
Su prima era una buscadora bastante buena, a veces evitaba que anotara. Pero esta vez sus intentos de encestar eran más débiles y más fáciles de suponer por el lado que atacaría la chica.

Hora y cuarto de juego y Rose no lograba anotar ni siquiera 10 míseros puntos. Slytherin llevaba 50 puntos más que Gryffindor.

Albus, que se encontraba rondando los aros de su equipo diviso a Rose acercándose con la Quaffle en su brazo izquierdo. Espero paciente a que la pelota llegase, pero nunca paso. Resulta que como Rose no estaba concentrada, Gian Zabini vio la oportunidad de quitarle el balón, arremetiendo contra todo Gryffindor hasta llegar al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Albus y así anotando otros 10 puntos más para Slytherin.

La cara de Rose adquirió una tonalidad muy similar a la de su cabello, su equipo estaba perdiendo.

La pelirroja vio cómo su primo James se acercaba a ella con cara de enojo.

— ¡Rose, concéntrate!

— ¡No tienes por qué gritarme, James!

— ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo, si no mejoras de aquí a que termine el partido, no jugaras contra Hufflepuff! Advirtió el pelinegro a su prima quien lo miro con horror.

James Potter era el capitán de Gryffindor, al igual que su padre y su abuelo era un buscador.

Rose asintió temerosa ante la advertencia, miro a su primo y enfoco sus ojos azules en todo el campo de juego, hasta que lo vio. Scorpius Malfoy le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca, había presenciado todo y de seguro se reía de ella.

La sangre le hirvió de pura rabia, se maldijo por haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta hecha por el rubio horas antes.

Fulminando con la mirada al chico de sus martirios se percató de un singular brillo que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, y dándose cuenta de que era exactamente pego un grito ahogado que llamo la atención del joven a su lado.

— ¿Rose? —Interrogó el peli negro mirándola con sus ojos marrones.

— ¡La Snitch! — Apuntó hace el brillo.

Grave error el haber gritado la posición de la pequeña esfera. Malfoy que antes la miraba, había oído su grito y ahora se encontraba cazándola.

Rose miro de forma desesperada a su primo, y este entendió su mensaje. Si James obtenía la Snitch dorada ganarían el partido y de paso humillaría a Scorpius Malfoy junto a todas las jodidas serpientes. Pero antes de empezar a su búsqueda dirigió unas palabras a su prima.

— ¿Quieres ganar? — La chica asintió. — Entonces nos acoplaremos al plan D.

— ¡Pero alguien podría salir lastimado!

— ¿Estas preocupada por nosotros o por Malfoy? — Le cuestionó duramente James. —¡Rose, estamos contra el tiempo, Slytherin ganara!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

— Sea quien sea, James. Es peligroso ¡hasta tu podrías salir lastimado! — Trato de razonar la chica.

No importa, debemos ganar. Antes que su prima protestará la miro ceñudo. Algo debió decirte Malfoy antes del partido que tiene así y no trates de negarlo porque los vi juntos de lejos.

— ¿Qué?, No, ¡claro que no!

— Entonces mantente al plan _Weasley._

Y se fue tras la Snitch antes que la chica protestara. La ojiazul suspiró frustrada por el lío que se había armado, y si quiera jugar en el próximo partido tendría que seguir las ordenes de su capitán por muy en contra de que ella quisiera realizarlo.

Le siguió en su escoba hasta posicionarse detrás de James, ambos iban detrás de Scorpius que hasta ese momento era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

James quien seguía con la vista fija en la espalda del Slytherin le hizo una señal con la mano a Rose, ella entendiendo la señal, avanzó hasta alcanzar al ojigris y posicionarse al lado derecho de este, mientras pelinegro se ubicaba al lado contrario de su prima, al lado izquierdo del rubio.

Se encontraban a una altura considerablemente alta, si alguno llegase a caer seria seguro obtener un par de huesos rotos junto con un pase gratis a San Mungo.

Scorpius iba tan concentrado en su objetivo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos primos, hasta que sintió unos codazos a sus costados. Giro su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, encontrase con la mirada burlesca del capitán de Gryffindor.

— ¡Pensé que le hacías honor a tu casa, Potter! — Gritó molesto.

— Eso es lo que hago Malfoy — Le propinó otro codazo al rubio.

Ojos grises y marrones se dirigían miradas de odio. El Slytherin soltaba cada vez más quejidos de dolor con cada golpe que le daban, de seguro al día siguiente se encontraría con tonalidades moradas en su piel blanquecina. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía concentrarse en atrapar a la esfera dorada para terminar con ese maldito juego.

Cuando ambos Gryffindor creían que Scorpius desistiría y le daría el pase a James para que terminase el juego, no contaron con la que caracterizaba a un Slytherin, su astucia.

El albino, sabía que los golpes eran sincronizados, y segundos antes de que lo volviesen a embestir, paró en seco y vio como los dos jugadores se golpeaban, perdiendo el control de sus escobas y cayendo en picada.

Le dio algo de lastima por ellos, de seguro se romperían uno que otro hueso, pero se lo habían buscado por brabucones. Sin más, prosiguió a la captura de la Snitch, y cuando sintió sus dedos rozar la pequeña esfera, escuchó un grito desgarrador en todo el campo.

* * *

Lily Potter se encontraba en las gradas de Gryffindor observando el partido. Llevaba un lado de la cara pintada con los colores de su casa y el otro con los colores de Slytherin.

— ¿No deberías apoyar a Gryffindor? — Pregunto su prima Dominique.

— Pero Albus se encuentra en Slytherin — Hizo un puchero la pequeña de los Potter.

—Querrás decir Scorpius Malfoy —Le sonrió burlona al ver como la chica se ruborizaba.

— ¿Qué haces en las gradas de Gryffindor? — Trató de evadir a su prima.

— A las serpientes nos gusta fastidiar a los leones.

Vio cómo su prima sonrió en dirección hacia el hijo de Seamus Finnigan, un chico llamado Chris, de cabello color caramelo y ojos verde pardo que le devolvía la mirada a la otra Weasley de forma desaprobatoria.

Ambas chicas se rieron por la mueca que ponía Finnigan al ver a la Slytherin ahí. Dominique volvió a mirar hacia la cancha y frunció el ceño dirigiéndose hacia su prima.

— ¿Qué coño hace James? — La colorina de pelo largo apunto hacia el cielo.

Lily siguió con los ojos hacia donde le señalaban. Vio con espanto como su hermano y una chica que no lograba identificar arremetían contra Scorpius.

— ¡James, no hagas eso! — gritaba desesperada la de cabellos rojos cortos en vano.

— Lily cálmate, James no te escucha desde aquí.

— ¡Scorpius se puede caer, o James o la chica!

Dominique trataba de calmarla en vano, nada podía ser peor en ese momento. Y ese nada fue acompañado de un grito de pánico de la pequeña de los Potter al ver como los dos Gryffindor chocaban y caían.

Lily vio con horror como la pierna izquierda de la Gryffindor se estampaba quebrándosela con uno de los aros de su equipo. Se escuchó un grito apenas audible debido a la lejanía de las gradas.

— _¡Scorpius Malfoy atrapó la Snitch dorada, 150 puntos para Slytherin! ¡Slytherin gana!_

En el momento que daban el anuncio del ganador, una bateadora de Gryffindor la daba a una Bludger, lanzándola cerca del aro y dando con el brazo izquierdo con el que se sostenía Rose luego de golpearse la pierna, volviendo a gritar debido al impacto y terminando de caer al suelo junto a su primo. Todo observado por los ojos marrones de Lily.

— ¡Es Rose! — Y salió corriendo de las gradas directo a la cancha seguida de su prima.

* * *

— ¿Quién cayó? — Preguntó preocupado Scorpius acercándose a su amigo Albus. Ambos mirando la nube de polvo que se había formado debajo de ellos.

— James y la otra persona era una chica.

El pelinegro le restó importancia, pero el albino al escuchar que fue una chica miro a hacia todos lados buscando a alguien, a quien no encontró.

— ¡Mierda! — El ojigris bajo rápidamente en su escoba mientras su amigo lo miraba incrédulo.

Albus lo siguió, mejor se cercioraría de que su hermano estuviese vivo, de seguro lo estaba. El impacto de él no había sido tan bélico como el de la chica, había logrado controlar su escoba antes de impactar totalmente con el suelo, por lo que había caído prácticamente a 1 metro de altura y rodado por los suelos elevando polvo.

Por otra parte Scorpius se bajó apresurado de su escoba, entró donde se concentraba la nube de polvo y buscó de forma desesperada a la colorina.

Hasta que la vio, recostada de espalda sin moverse, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y una mueca de dolor por ambas extremidades izquierda rotas.

Se acercó apresurado a socorrerla.

— ¡Rose!

— _¡Desmaius!_ — Con su mano buena la chica saco su varita cuando escucho al rubio acercándose.

Scorpius fue lanzado unos metros lejos de Rose. Aturdido se levantó e intento nuevamente acercarse a la chica.

— ¡No te me acerques!

— Rose — Volvió a insistir, dando unos pasos a ella.

— _¡Desmaius!_ — lo lanzó lejos nuevamente.

El Slytherin no se rindió, se colocó nuevamente de pie y trato de aproximar a ella.

— Maldita sea Malfoy, aléjate. ¡No te quiero cerca!

Rose intentó ponerse de pie para poder alejarse, pero fue en vano. Su pierna estaba inservible. Se arrastró por el suelo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

— Rose, solo deseo ayudarte. — Suplicó el chico.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganarme en todo lo que me gusta?! ¡Hasta en el Quidditch! —Bramó casi llorando.

— Si perdía tendría que cumplir la apuesta, y no es lo que quiero Rose. — Se defendió.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la chica, James lo enfrentó, sacando su varita de entre sus ropas.

— Aléjate Malfoy. No dudare en hacerte daño.

— Inténtalo Potter, y serás expulsado.

Ambos se miraron con furia contenida, hasta que cierto pelinegro intervino.

— ¿Qué coño les pasa?, están dando un espectáculo. — Les reprocho Albus. Dirigió su verde mirada hacia su prima. Preocupado se acercó. — Rose, ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Tú ves que me encuentro bien? — Soltó de forma irónica.

El chico resopló.

—Ya que estas de humor… esa no fue forma de tratar a Scorpius.

— ¡Me importa un rábano!

— ¡Solo quiso ayudarte!

— ¡¿Un Slytherin ayudando a un Gryffindor?! ¡Debes estar de broma Albus!

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa Rose?! Las rivalidades entre casas se quedaron atrás.

— ¡Lo que pasa es que ya no soporto a _sangre pura_ de amigo!

Fue el grito colérico de la Weasley que dejo todos en silencio, lo de _Sangre pura_ lo había pronunciado con tanto odio contenido.

— ¡Te estás pasando Rose! — Le reprimió su primo.

— Ya déjala Albus, y aleja de nosotros al imbécil de tu _amigo._ — Espetó ácido el Potter mayor.

— Él no les ha hecho nada para que lo traten así. — Defendió el ojiverde. Su cerebro hizo una especie de _"clic"_ — Ahora entiendo, están jodidos porque les acabamos de ganar.

— Apesta a escoria, eso es lo que pasa. — Dijo mordaz James.

— Me estas cabreando James. — Advirtió Albus.

— Tú no te quedas atrás. Eres la oveja negra de la familia con solo estar en esa jodida casa.

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso en Albus Snape Potter. Se abalanzo furioso hacia su hermano, dándole un puñetazo en la quijada. Por su parte, James se lo devolvió con un rodillazo en el estómago.

Golpes iban y venían, ambos sangraban. Rose estaba con los ojos cerrados y en el suelo, su correcta forma de pensar le decía que debía detener a sus primos. Por otro lado, el Slytherin quería detener la pelea, pero sus piernas no querían moverse después de haber escuchado como la chica que le gustaba se refería a él. Y por primera vez, sintió odio hacia su apellido.

— ¡Ya basta!

Ambos Potter pararon de golpearse al ver a su pequeña hermana con el rostro casi del mismo color que su cabello.

— Mis padres no los criaron para que se comporten así. —Miro a su hermano mayor enojada. —James, lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Por tratar de hacer trampa merecías perder… y tú… — Esta vez miro a Albus. — Los golpes no solucionan las cosas.

— Lily… — Llamó su atención su prima Rose.

La de pelo corto observo a su prima y suavizó su mirada.

— Rose, Lo siento por tu pierna y tu brazo. Pero lo que hiciste con James estuvo mal. — Se acercó y abrazó a su prima. — Era obvio que alguien saldría lastimado. Me asuste cuando me di cuenta que eras tú la chica que caía.

— Lo siento Lily. — Se disculpó apenada la Weasley.

La más pequeña del grupo se levantó y se secó las lágrimas que estaban próximas a salir.

— Y debo agregar que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano. — Rose la miró sin comprender. — No debiste tratar así a Scorpius, el solo quería ayudarte.

Rose frunció el ceño y la miro enojada.

— ¿De parte de quien estas?

— De nadie. Pero deberías admitir que sientes algo por él.

Y eso fue lo que colmo a Rose. Todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se había vuelto enojo hacia su pequeña prima Lily.

— Yo no siento nada por él. — Siseó. Y antes que su prima le contestase prosiguió mientras reía de forma irónica. — Que a ti te guste no quiere decir a que mi sí. Seremos primas, pero tenemos gustos diferentes.

Entonces Rose se dio cuenta que la había cagado literalmente al dejar en evidencia uno de los secretos de su prima.

 _Yo y mi maldita bocota._ Se maldijo mentalmente la pelirroja mayor al ver la decepción en los ojos de la pelirroja menor.

Nadie dijo nada. Albus tenía la mandíbula desencajada, había sospechado hacia un tiempo atrás de lo que sentía su pequeña hermana por su mejor amigo, pero no lo había confirmado hasta ahora.

Scorpius en cambio miraba a Lily con pena, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahí la razón porque la chica era tan atenta con él.

James en cambio miraba indignado a su hermana.

— Debes estar de broma ¿verdad Lily? — Pero no recibió respuesta. — ¡Maldición! De todos los idiotas te tenía que gustar precisamente el. — Espetó furioso hacia el Slytherin albino.

La chica sintió como le empezaban a caer las lágrimas, pero se las seco de inmediato y haciendo honor a su casa, enfrento a su hermano mayor con coraje y valentía.

— Si, me gusta Scorpius, pero tú no puedes decir quien debe gustarme o no. —Apartó la vista de James y se dirigió hacia Rose. — Si no te das cuenta a tiempo por lo que sientes, no dudare en intentar tener algo con Scorpius… Solo por respeto a ti no me había confesado. — Vio a Rose intentar decir algo. Y con tristeza volvió hablar. — Para cuando te des cuenta de tus sentimientos, será demasiado tarde.

— ¡Weasley, Potter! — Gritó Neville Longbottom.

Todos voltearon a ver como se acercaba corriendo el actual jefe de la casa Gryffindor, mientras que detrás de este venia Minerva McGonagall, actual directora de Hogwarts.

La nube de polvo que antes los cubría ya había desaparecido.

— ¡Por Merlin señorita Weasley! — Exclamó McGonagall. — Longbottom, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo.

Neville antes de tomar a la chica en brazos, recito un hechizo para entablillar sus extremidades por precaución. No era muy bueno en hechizos de sanación.

Todos los presentes veían como se llevaban a Rose de ahí, todos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Lily! — Llegó corriendo Dominique al lado de su prima. — ¿Cómo esta Rose?

— Se la acaban de llevar.

— Bien jóvenes, todos vuelvan a sus torres. — Demandó la directora.

Se dirigieron hacia el colegio. Nadie decía nada, y Dominique miraba curiosa hacia todos lados sin comprender nada.

— Lily…

— Scor… ahora no deseo hablar, por favor.

El chico asintió.

* * *

Draco bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja de San Mungo. Algo le decía que ese día no iba hacer precisamente tranquilo y lo supo cuando a la lejanía vio a Longbottom fuera de la habitación a donde se dirigía.

— Longbottom. — Fue su saludo.

— Malfoy. — Respondió Neville.

— ¿Avisaste a sus padres? — Supuso Draco que se trataba de algún alumno de Hogwarts.

— Si… pero... — Neville estaba nervioso.

Draco alzo una ceja si comprender.

— Puedes ir _verlos,_ si así lo deseas. Ahora me encargo yo. — Apuntó hacia la puerta el medimago.

El ex-Gryffindor asintió al comprender a que se refería con _verlos._

Draco abrió la puerta para luego entrar a la habitación y cerrarla tras de sí, sin prestar mucha atención a la habitación.

Se acercó sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tenía en mano. En la camilla estaba recostada su _paciente._

— Bien, aquí dice que caíste de tu escoba durante un partido de Quidditch. — El hombre solo escuchó un resoplido frustrado, y quitando su vista de los papeles por primera vez miró hacia la camilla.

Frente a él, se encontraba una jovencita recostada, con la pierna y el brazo hinchados por la rotura. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cabello, pese a que era de una tonalidad rojiza, se parecía precisamente al de _ella._ Sin embargo, sus ojos no los pudo apreciar, la chica los tenia cerrados.

 _Un cabello bastante alborotador._

Sospecho que podía tratarse de la hija de Granger. Y para salir de su duda volvió su vista al papel.  
Suavizo sus expresiones, y lanzo la primera pregunta de la forma más amable que pudo.

— ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

— Rose Weasley Granger.

Y eso fue todo para confirmar la sospecha de Draco.

— ¿Edad? — Siguió cuestionando el rubio mientras rellenaba la ficha.

— 15 años.

— ¿Sabes a que altura caíste?

Vio como la chica frunció el ceño, eso le recordó a sus tiempos en Hogwarts cuando iba a fastidiar a la madre de esta y ponía el mismo gesto.

Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo?, solo sé que caí, primero mi pierna choco contra el aro del campo y luego una Bludger me dio con el brazo partiéndomelo.

— ¿Y quién te hizo ese intento de entablillado? — Unas vendas mal elaboradas envolvían las extremidades de Rose. Y de forma burlesca prosiguió. — El que lo hizo es un asco en hechizos de sanación.

Por primera vez la chica rio.

— El profesor Neville. — Dijo la chica mientras abría sus ojos y miraba el techo. — Pronuncio algo mal el hechizo y el movimiento de varita. Iba a corregirlo pero el dolor no me dejaba hablar mucho.

 _Igual a su madre_ pensó Draco. La chica era igual a _ella_ , siempre corrigiendo lo que los demás hacían mal.

Recién se había percatado de sus ojos, quien al mirarlo borro de inmediato esa sonrisa que tenía. Lástima que no eran los de Granger, había sacado el tono azul de la comadreja.

Por otra parte Rose había devuelto su mirada al techo. Justo se tuvo que topar con un medimago que era casi igual o prácticamente igual a Scorpius Malfoy. Era una versión más adulta, era… apuesto igual a él.

Carraspeó, _¿Apuesto? ¿Malfoy? ¡No! Quizás se había pegado muy duro en la cabeza._

— ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? — Cuestiono tímida.

— La estás haciendo. — Malfoy sonrió burlón, la chica nuevamente frunció el ceño al estilo Granger.

— Bueno, otra pregunta. — Esta vez miro al medimago. — De casualidad ¿Tiene algún hijo? Aunque sea perdido o un bastardo. — Quería asegurarse.

Draco se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla y se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Podría ser. — fue su respuesta.

— Lo siento. — Rose se disculpó de inmediato. El hombre la miro sin comprender. — Es solo que estoy frustrada porque mi equipo perdió y termino con mi brazo y pierna un desastre.

— Es algo que se puede arreglar, Weasley.

Draco se levantó y se acercó a una mesa, dándole la espalda a la chica. Preparo una poción para mitigar los dolores y hacerla dormir.

— Cuando estaba en segundo grado, también perdí un partido de Quidditch y caí de mi escoba. — Soltó el ojigris.

Rose miraba expectante la espalda del hombre.

El medimago no sabía porque le contaba eso a ella. Suponía que era un intento por animarla, después de ver su cara de dolor mezclada con frustración, en cierta medida la comprendía, había sentido lo mismo en cada partido de Quiddich que perdió contra Potter.

Draco se giró y le dio la pócima. La chica sin protestar se la toma, _sabia a rayos_.

— Gracias. — Dijo la chica, refiriéndose por el intento de ánimos.

El hombre solo asintió, mientras deshacía el intento de entablillado de Longbottom y hacia uno mejor.

— _Férula._ —Golpeó despacio con su varita el brazo de la chica y lo repitió en la pierna.

Rose veía como sus extremidades eran perfectamente envueltas por un par de vendas y tablillas.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Me podre ir? — Pregunto Rose esperanzada.

Draco rio sobre la ingenuidad de la chica.

— No, esto es el principio de un proceso largo. — Le sonrió de forma paternal, como solía hacerlo con su hijo.

No supo porque lo hizo, pero acaricio la cabeza de la chica de forma cariñosa.

Y Rose se dijo que era imposible que fuese un Malfoy por mucho que se pareciese a su némesis. El hombre era amable y se dedicase a la sanación. Su padre se lo había dicho, esa familia de sangre pura eran personas sin escrúpulos, el hombre frente a ella era una imagen paterna, y eso provoco que recordara a su padre, su amabilidad y el cariño que le profesaba. Esperaba que la fuese a visitar más tarde, porque lo necesitaba. Por mientras se quedaría con las dedicaciones de aquel hombre al lado de ella, era tranquilizador.

Iba a agradecer al mendimago, pero antes de decir algo había caído dormida.

Draco observó como la chica se quedaba dormida por efecto de la poción.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir alguien se le había adelantado, y con ella le había dado en toda la cara. Sintió un le crack en ese momento.

— ¡Rose! — Gritó una voz angustiada de mujer.

Hermione entro a la habitación sin tocar. Avanzo a pasos apresurados hacia la camilla donde estaba su hija, sin percatarse de la presencia del medimago que tenía una mano en la cara.

— Bien hecho Granger, me acabas de romper la nariz por segunda vez en tu jodida vida. — Pronunció un molesto Draco.

La mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Se apresuró a sacar su varita y apuntar al rubio con ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?! — Si su rostro antes mostraba preocupación ahora solo había enojo.

Draco la miro indignado, ¿Es que acaso era ciega y no veía la bata de medimago en el?

— Si Granger, tanto tiempo, ¿Qué cómo estoy yo? Pues estaba bien hasta que llegas como una desquiciada y me golpeas con la puerta. — Seguía molesto pero contenía la paciencia.

— No estoy para reencuentros. ¡No te metas con ella!

— Para ser una maga de inteligencia innata, demuestras lo contrario. —Dijo burlón, sonriendo de medio lado.

— No estoy para bromas Malfoy. — No dejó de apuntarlo con su varita.

— Granger, pensé que eras más lista. — Malfoy empezaba a desesperarse.

— He dich…

El rubio carraspeo y apuntó hacia su bata, mientras la miraba con las cejas alzadas.

Hermione quería decir algo mientras asimilaba todo, abría y cerraba la boca como pez.

— Sé que soy sexy al punto de dejar sin aliento a las féminas. — Soltó ególatra. — Pero no pensé que también dejaba sin habla a las casadas.

La mujer frente a él le lanzo una mirado cargada de veneno.

— Tranquila leona, no le diré a la comadreja. — Rio ladino.

— ¿Eres medimago? — Evitó el tema de su estado civil.

— Esa pregunta es tonta, después de que te señale lo obvio. — Alzó una ceja. — Pero contestando a tu pregunta, si, lo soy.

— No estaba enterada. — Se relajó. Aunque volvió la vista hacia su hija. — ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Draco comprendió a quien se refería.

— Ahora está dormida por una poción que le di para el dolor. — Se sobo la nariz, había olvidado que la castaña se la había quebrado. — Espera aquí Granger, iré arreglar esto. — Apuntó hacia su nariz con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione vio como el ex-Slytherin salía de la habitación, observó a su pequeña Rose dormida sobre la camilla. La vio con tristeza, últimamente no lo estaba pasando bien. Durante esos dos meses que llevaba soltera se había hundido en el trabajo a tal punto que se saltaba las comidas, o si no, comía chatarra.

Ver a su hija le hacía mucha falta, se sentía tan sola, y tenerla ahí — a pesar de estar accidentada —le hace sentir paz.

Pero su paz no duraría mucho, porque cierto albino había interrumpido su momento de tranquilidad.

— Necesito que hablemos afuera. — Dijo Draco, con la nariz perfectamente arreglada, sin rastro de un daño.

La castaña se alejó de Rose limpiando una lagrima rebelde que se había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

El ojigris la escudriño al ver como se sacaba la lágrima. Pero no dijo nada, después de todo cualquier padre o madre estaría angustiado por su crío.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Hermione siguió a Draco por el pasillo.

— No sabía que eras tan rápido en arreglar narices.

Y se di cuenta tarde de lo estúpido que había sonado su comentario cuando escuchó como se carcajeaba Malfoy. _Maldito hurón,_ pensó.

— Soy medimago, Granger. Pensé que te había quedado claro.

La mujer no dijo nada.

Pararon frente a una puerta que sobre ella reposaba una placa plateada con el nombre de _Draco Malfoy._ Hermione supuso que era el despacho de este, y en efecto, lo era.

La invito a pasar. La habitación era amplia y estaba muy bien amoblada.

El rubio cerró la puerta, se sacó la bata dejándola colgada en un perchero donde reposaba un sacro gris de la misma tonalidad que los pantalones que llevaba el dueño.

Invito a Hermione a sentarse frente a él en uno de los sillones que había ahí.

— Granger, tu hija tiene rotura de tibia y peroné en la pierna izquierda y una de húmero en su brazo izquierdo. — Dijo serio Draco.

— Supongo que el proceso será largo. — Suspiró Hermione.

— Supones bien, Granger. — La peli castaño iba a preguntar cuanto tiempo, pero fue interrumpida. — Mínimo 1 mes tiene que estar aquí en observación. Recomponer esos huesos no es sencillo.

— Tendré que verte la cara durante todo un mes, Malfoy. — Arrugó la nariz.

— Para cualquiera sería un placer verme durante un mes seguido. — Dijo de forma seductora.

— Pero yo no soy cualquiera. — Dijo molesta.

—De todas formas no son de mi gusto las mujeres casadas. — El ojigris se encogió de hombros.

La bruja apretó la mandíbula e intento no soltar un improperio. Se relajó evitando el tema que delatara su soltería. No sería el hazme reír de Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo fue que te volviste medimago?

Por primera vez trataba de entablar una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy, y que no fuesen insultos.

Draco la miro sin expresión en su rostro. Se debatía si contestarle o no.

— Bueno, no es como si me interesara, solo me sorprendí cuando te vi. — Se sinceró la mujer frente a él.

— ¿Tus amigos nunca te mencionaron sobre mí?

Hermione lo miro sin comprender.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Llevo 10 años en esto Granger. Acudí al último parto de tu amiga Lovegood por petición de Theo.

— ¡Pero eso fue hace 6 años atrás! Ni siquiera estuve cuando nació Emily porque estaba de viaje por trabajo.

— Pero soy el medimago personal de los Nott-Lovegood.

— ¿Qué?

— También le he recompuesto varios huesos a Albus Potter, o la chica Potter cuando se dobló la muñeca.

Hermione no dijo nada, se sentía fuera de lugar. Nadie le había comentado sobre la vida de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué eres medimago? — Volvió a cuestionar.

Draco tardó en responder, suspiró antes de contestar.

— La guerra trajo sus consecuencias y lo sabes. — Hermione asintió. — Mi familia fue la que se llevó la peor parte después de todo. Fui el único Malfoy que quedo, y me vi obligado a reinsertarme en la social mágica de alguna forma.

La castaña lo observo unos minutos, analizando la breve respuesta que le había dado. Ya no era el Draco Malfoy que la insultaba cuando eran adolescentes. Lo que había pasado hace muchos años lo había cambiado para bien, porque se había vuelto mendimago después de todo.

¡Por Merlin, habían pasado 15 años sin saber nada de Draco Malfoy!

— Podríamos llevarnos bien desde ahora. Me tocara soportar tu cara durante un mes. — Propuso Hermione, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco sonrió, hace muchos años atrás debió haber hecho las paces con ella. Tomó la mano de la castaña y la apretujo contra la suya.

— Me parece bien, Granger.

Y eso, fue el inicio de algo que en el pasado no se logró dar entre ambos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gusto… y pronto veremos un poco más de cercanía en ambas parejitas.  
Sobre Draco y Hermione sé que fue algo poco lo que se vio ¡pero prometo que la otra semana se veremos más!

 **Para aclarar las dudas: Dominique y Lily tienen 14 años, James y Chris Finnigan ambos 16 años casi 17, y Gian Zabini 15 años. (Tanto Chris y Gian me los invente. Sobre el último de estos dos sabrán quien es el padre ¿No?)**

Me disculpo por los dedazos que de seguro me mande por ahí y que no los note.  
Y agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y seguidos,  
me da a entender que tiene aceptación y eso me hace feliz — Inserta Corazón —

Y claro, muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me comentaron apoyándome a seguir con este fanfic, ¡son las mejores!

 **Nina** _(La verdad no encontraba ninguna historia de esta pareja donde sus hijos ya estuvieran más grandecitos y pudiese haber dos relaciones. Por eso se me ocurrió esta loca historia XD)_ **, SALESIA** _(Justamente en el comentario de ese critico me base. Tuviste toda la razón sobre Rose, la chica se cayó de su escoba por distraída por la confesión y por seguirle el "jueguito" a su primo James. Lamento decepcionarte por la actitud de Rose, pero ella es algo superficial y recordemos que Ron cuando fue a dejarla al expreso Hogwarts su primer año, ahí le dijo que no hiciera amistades con Scorpius y que lo superara en todo, Pero bueno, quizás con lo dicho por Lily hizo que algo se removiera en ella y no dudemos de su inteligencia. Sobre Harry y Hugo… pues veremos más adelante que pasa con ambos)_ _ **,**_ **Lorena** _(Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por animarme a seguir con la historia, para mi es algo nuevo y has sido ese empujoncito a seguir adelante)_ **, Damalunaely** _(Espero que te haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo ^^)_ **, Sorcieres de la Neige** _(Agradezco que te interese la historia jeje, ya tendré más sorpresas sobre Scorpius)_ _ **.**_

A ustedes muchísimas gracias nuevamente.

Espero que todos los que siguen y leen la historia hayan tenido un buenísimo fin de semana y que su comienzo de semana sea excelentísimo.  
Me despido y nos vemos el próximo domingo, saludos y abrazos a todos.


	3. Sueño, recuerdos y una rosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, son creación de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia es de mi propiedad, apareció en mi loca cabeza un día cualquiera. Cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo mera coincidencia.

 _ **Summary:**_ — _¡Estas saliendo con el señor Malfoy!, ¡¿Malfoy?!_ — _Dijo una Rose de 15 años sobándose el puente de la nariz sin poder creer nada._ — _Seremos hermanitos Rose_ — _Dijo el m_ _á_ _s joven de los Malfoy._ — _Dales una oportunidad Rose. Scorpius es muy dulce y caballeroso._ — _Dijo Hermione._ — _Claro, es un Malfoy después de todo_ — _Esta vez fue Draco quien hablo y al igual que su hijo, sonri_ _ó_ _. Sonrisas de padre e hijo que dejaron sin aliento a una madre y su hija._

 _N/A: Los agradecimientos al final del capítulo._ _— Inserta corazones. —_

 **Es de familia**

 **Capítulo 2: Sueño, recuerdos , y una rosa.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Rose fue internada en San Mungo. Cinco días en los cuales Hermione Granger se la pasaba en el ministerio, el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, y solo se iba a casa ya entrada la noche. Durante esos días se la paso discutiendo con Malfoy por el estado de su pequeña, poniendo en duda las habilidades del medimago. Precisamente ese día jueves en la tarde, como había hecho durante los últimos días tras salir de su trabajo, se encamino hacia San Mungo con no muy buenos ánimos. Resulta que su día no había sido bueno, le habían rechazado uno de sus proyectos por lo que tendría que reorganizarlo, y eso a Hermione le cabreaba.

Tenía que desquitarse con algo o quizás _alguien_.

Y entre los pasillos de San Mungo vio a ese _alguien_. Una cabellera rubia platina diez pasos más adelante, su dueño estaba de espaldas permitiéndole ver solo parte de sus pantalones negros elegantes, costosos y la bata característica de los medimangos. Su caminar era imponente, seguro, elegante, _tan Malfoy_ pensaba Hermione. Se quedó mirándolo mientras él se alejaba, los años le favorecían, seguía apuesto, era como el vino… _Entre más años, mejor._ Recordó como era en el pasado, en sus tiempos en Hogwarts y en lo muy cabrón que se portó, especialmente con ella.

Recordó los insultos, las humillaciones, los desprecios haciendo mella en su cabeza, y como si la hubiesen abofeteado aterrizó. La sangre le hirvió y se le paso un absurdo pensamiento, quizás Draco Malfoy se hacía pasar por medimago y le estaba jugando otra de sus estúpidas bromas crueles.

Molesta emprendió camino hacia donde se había ido el hombre, y tras grandes zancadas llego a la puerta de ébano oscura donde reposaba una placa plateada con el nombre del susodicho. No lo pensó, y sin tocar antes, abrió la puerta y cerro de un portazo.

Lo vio sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirándola a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger? — Preguntó paciente Draco.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Espetó. — Ocurre que mi hija no ha despertado desde que la trajeron aquí. — Chilló colérica.

— Longbottom la trajo consiente, que tu no hayas llegado a tiempo para verla despierta no es mi problema. — Se defendió.

— Ese no es el problema, Malfoy. — La castaña lo miró acusadoramente. — Lo que me molesta es que no despierte ¡Por Merlín, lleva cinco malditos días dormida!

— No retes mi paciencia…

— _No retes mi paciencia._ — Imitó Hermione. — Créeme que para mí tampoco es un agrado verte la cara todos los días.

— Mi cara es una de las más cotizadas. — Dijo burlón. — Muchas mujeres desearían poder tener la misma suerte que tú, Granger. Perdón, _Weasley._

Draco sonrió, si la mujer frente a él quería hacerlo enojar, haría que los papeles se invirtieran y jugaría ese juego. Ya había acumulado bastante paciencia en tan solo esos días, la ex-Gryffindor cada vez que le veía discutía con él. De paso aprovecharía de sacar información sobre la comadreja ya que ningún día se había aparecido por ahí.

— Es Granger. — Golpeó el escritorio del rubio con la mano.

— ¿Acaso el pobretón de Weasley te dejo? — Se mofó

— _Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia._ — Hermione estaba furiosa. — Quiero saber qué le pasa a Rose.

— Eso te lo informe hace dos días atrás. — La vio fruncir el ceño. — La lesión en la cabeza. — Le recordó.

— ¡¿Pero qué clase de medimago eres tú?!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ahí iba ella de otra vez con sus discusiones como los días anteriores. Se tocó el puente de la nariz.

— Soy uno de los mejores. — Dijo orgulloso. — Y yo no cuestiono tu trabajo en el ministerio con sus ridículas leyes.

— No son leyes ridículas Malfoy, son justas. — Se defendió ceñuda. — Si fueses de los mejores ella estaría sana en tan solo dos semanas.

— A ver sabelotodo, la comadreja pequeña tiene dos huesos partidos a la mitad y una lesión en la cabeza. — La voz del rubio sonó con rudeza. — Si no despierta es por la poción que le di. Es mejor que este dormida para llevar más rápido este proceso.

— No la llames así. — Gruñó. — ¿Y cuándo crees que despierte?

— Posiblemente hoy.

— ¡¿Tan difícil era decirme eso desde el principio?!

— Cálmate. Eras tú la que quería discutir. — Dijo Draco tranquilo.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Se giró y se encamino hacia la puerta, y antes de salir escucho una voz con un deje de burla a sus espaldas.

— Pasare por ahí más tarde, _Weasley_.

Salió dando otro portazo como cuando entró. Malfoy la sacaba de sus casillas, y con lo último que le dijo le habían venido unas ganas de darle un puñetazo en esa maldita cara tan cotizada como había dicho el, romperle la nariz como cuando estaban en tercer grado.

Estaba enojada, de sus ojos se podía ver como saltaban las chispas de pura furia que sentía contra el rubio.

Entro a la habitación donde estaba la pelirroja sobre una camilla, dormida sin dar señales de querer despertar. Hermione se acercó y beso su frente. Arrastró una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó. Mientras esperaba a que su pequeña despertara aprovecharía de reorganizar las ideas que tenía que sobre el nuevo proyecto de leyes mágicas que hace pocas horas atrás le habían rechazado.

No supo en que momento dejo de escribir y que su mente había dejado la concentración atrás. El enojo que antes la embargaba fue reemplazado por la tristeza. Esos dos meses habían sido los peores en ese año. El divorcio, Hugo echándole la culpa de que su padre se fuera, Rose accidentada, su trabajo que no le estaba yendo muy bien y por ultimo volver a ver a Malfoy, todo eso le estaba pasando la cuenta, y sabía que era cosa de tiempo que cayera enferma.

Y Ron ni siquiera había dado señales de vida.

Estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se removía incomodo en la camilla.

Rose en ese instante sentía el cuerpo adolorido, su brazo y pierna izquierda era donde más sentía dolor, pero lo que la estaba matando en ese momento, era el dolor punzante de su cabeza. Trató de abrir los ojos, en el primero intento la luz se lo había impedido y los cerro de forma inmediata, al segundo lo hizo lentamente acostumbrándose a la luminosidad.

— Me duele la cabeza. — Se quejó la chica en un murmullo apenas audible.

— ¡Rose! — Chilló Hermione.

La mujer se lanzó a abrazar a su hija.

— Mamá, no grites por favor. — Se volvió a quejar Rose.

Hermione la miro y suspiro aliviada, al fin había despertado como había dicho Malfoy. No tardo en llenarla de besos por toda la cara de la chica.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó la castaña, preocupada como la madre que era.

— Un poco mareada, adolorida, pero bien. — Dijo Rose haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— Al menos despertaste hija.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Cinco días. Ya me estaba preocupando.

— ¡Por la barba de Merlín! me perdí las clases. — Exclamó preocupada la hija de Hermione.

— Puedes pedirle los apuntes a tu primo Albus.

— Ni hablar, no se los pediré. — Dijo molesta. — Prefiero suspender los exámenes a tener que pedirle sus apuntes.

Rose seguida indignada con Albus, ni pensado tenia disculparse con él, lo haría si él lo hacía primero.

— Rose, querida, no sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero ahora solo enfoquémonos en tu recuperación. — La tranquilizó su madre. — Hablaré con la directora.

— No dejare que _él_ me vuelva a ganar. — Murmuró enojada Rose.

— ¿Él?

— A propósito. — Evadió Rose la pregunta. — ¿Papá ha venido? — Preguntó esperanzada.

Hermione la mira con pena, en ese momento solo deseaba lanzarle crucios a cierto pelirrojo ex marido suyo.

— Tu padre debe estar con mucho trabajo, por eso no ha podido venir. — Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Rose miro a su madre y luego hacia sus pies, deseaba tanto ver a su padre. No dijo nada.

— Pero tu hermano Hugo puede que venga a verte pronto. — Sonrió Hermione.

Esperaba que el pequeño de los Weasley fuera a ver a su hermana durante esos días, así podría verlo y conversar con él para dejar las cosas claras. Sin embargo, cuando su hija la miro con esos ojos azules que denotaban tristeza algo se clavó en su corazón temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Algo que desees decirme Rose? — Le alentó la castaña. — Es algo que no sé ¿verdad?

La chica asintió.

— Hugo debió decírtelo. — Sonó nerviosa mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabellera rojiza.

— ¿Decirme que?

— Hugo se fue con papá a Noruega mamá, pidió una transferencia al Instituto Durmstrang.

Hermione no podía creer lo que Rose le contaba. Ni su hijo ni su ex marido se habían dignado a avisar por medio de alguna lechuza lo sucedido.

— Pe… Pero en Durmstrang no aceptan mestizos.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

— La última vez que hable con él, dijo que papá había hablado con el director. — Hermione no dijo nada. Rose siguió hablando. — Además yo sabía que no aceptaban hijos de muggles, pero si mestizos.

La ex-Gryffindor intentaba procesar todo lo dicho por la chica en la camilla, intentado asimilar todo lo sucedido en los meses pasados. Se sentía perturbada, trató de encontrar el porqué de la situación, que fue lo que llevo a su hijo a tomar esa decisión sin consultarla con ella, su madre. De repente se vio metida en un mar de líos, nada le estaba saliendo bien, y recordó algo que la aterrorizó. ¿Sería posible que Ron le haya contado la verdad a Hugo? ¿Era quizás eso porque ya no quería saber de ella? ¿Había sido precisamente eso que tanto escondió de él, el detonante del pequeño Weasly?

Hermione empezaba a marearse, el aire comenzó a faltarle, ¿Qué era esa sensación eso que sentía en su pecho? colocó su mano derecha justo a la altura del esternón mientras se paraba tambaleándose en el proceso. Daba pasos torpes hacia la salida de la habitación, todo esto lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada de Rose que se notaba preocupada por su madre.

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó asustada. — ¿Te sientes bien?

Hermione no respondió, solo quería salir de ahí, tomar aire, relajarse, ahuyentar esa sensación y volver totalmente recuperada.  
Pudo cumplir lo primero, salir de la habitación. Estuvo un par de minutos en el pasillo, pero la sensación seguía ahí, y ahora empezaba a sudar y el corazón lo sentía acelerado.  
Quiso salir afuera del recinto, pero con solo dar cinco pasos el mareo la inundó, se sentía aturdida, con ganas de vomitar y el cuerpo le temblaba. Tuvo que sujetarse a la pared para no caer y lastimarse. Si antes sentía que le faltaba el aire, ahora se ahogaba, empezaba a hiperventilar. Por último, sintió miedo y las lágrimas fluyeron solas de sus ojos.

— Granger.

Escuchó una voz llamándola, pero hizo caso omiso. No se sentía bien, sabía que si se movía iba a terminar en el suelo porque no sentía las piernas. Cuando la volvieron a llamar la vista se le volvió borrosa.

— Te estoy hablando Granger. — Esta vez la voz se escuchó molesta.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para encarar a la persona y pedir ayuda, todo se había vuelto de color negro.

* * *

Rose estaba preocupada, su madre se veía mal con lo que le había contado. Hubiese ido detrás de ella para verificar que estuviese bien, pero no podía en el estado en el que se encontraba, apenas y podía estar de pie.

Sabía que su madre de por si no se encontraba bien, con todo eso del divorcio, estar en la soledad de la casa y el trabajo en el ministerio la tenían a raya. Lo peor fue que la bomba o la guinda de la torta habían sido por Hugo, se tomó mal aquella noticia.

La chica gruño molesta, la culpa la tenía su hermano por no comentarle nada a su madre. Cuando lo viera le daría una buena tunda por idiota. Al menos ella se había tomado de mejor forma todo el tema del divorcio de sus padres, de hecho lo veía venir.

Su madre siempre corregía a su padre en todo, y este siempre le sacaba en cara lo perfeccionista que era desde toda la vida. Además del trabajo de ambos, donde su padre ejercía como auror y estaba en constantes misiones. Ahora se encontraba en el Norte de Noruega, llevaba viviendo ahí medio año. Mientras que su madre trabajaba en el ministerio de leyes mágicas, y pronto seria ascendida y seria ministra.

Lo que más le daba pena sobre la situación, es que su padre apenas enviaba cartas, sabía de antemano que las misiones lo tenía la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado. Sin embargo, lo más triste era no tenerlo ahí, justo en ese momento en donde necesitaba apoyo.

Aburrida y un poco desilusionada, miro para todos lados buscando algo con que entretenerse y distraerse, en lo posible un buen libro seria la ideal y por lo que veía, en la habitación no había ninguno. Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención, al lado suyo en la mesita de noche, reposaban sobres amarillos. Eran cartas y debían ser unas tres.

Pensó en su padre, quizás eran de él. Ilusionada se apresuró a tomarlas, en el remitente solo aparecía su nombre.

Abrió la primera carta y se fue directo al final para ver quien la firmaba, y toda la ilusión así como llegó, se esfumo de sus ojos azules. Una pena enorme la embargo, las lágrimas estaban cediendo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, un poco más calmada se dispuso a leer el contenido de aquellas cartas firmadas por un tal _Anónimo._ Se dijo que de algún pretendiente debía de ser.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió su pecho cálido a medida que leía la primera carta que había sido enviada el después de que llegó a San Mungo. La letra no la reconocía, pero admitía que era muy elegante, bonita e impecable. En ella le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, como era la atención, si se sentía cómoda, si la comida era mala, y un sinfín de cosas que denotaban preocupación por la otra persona.

La segunda carta era similar a la primera, solo que el chico que se la envió le decía que extrañaba ver su cabellera rojiza en los salones aun cuando solo habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que la habia visto, en el campo de Quidditch. Su rostro tomó una tonalidad muy similar a la de su cabello con lo siguiente que leyó, el chico le decía que a pesar de que ella estuviese llena de tierra y lesionada, para él seguía siendo la chica más linda que habían visto sus ojos.

Rose sonrió y tomó la última carta, era de ayer. La leyó, era un poco más de lo mismo, pero también llevaba un poema dedicado a ella, y al final se despedía diciendo que aunque no le contestase le seguiría enviando más cartas, y que la próxima le enviaría los apuntes de las clases.  
Pero algo distinto tenia escrito, había una posdata al final.

 _PD: Te regalo una Rosa Damascena._

La vio, aquella rosa enviada por el chico de las cartas, reposaba en la mesita de noche. Era de color rosa pálido. Rose la tomó, impresionada con la belleza de esta.

El aroma la envolvió, y se sintió feliz de haberse accidentado. Aquella rosa solo crecía en oriente, parte de Bulgaria y Francia, además de que su esencia era indicada para las náuseas y dolores de cabeza, algo que necesitaba bastante.

Y con los ojos perdidos en la delicada flor, Rose sonrió.

* * *

Scorpius se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin, terminaba de escribir el último pergamino con los apuntes de las últimas clases que había tenido en ese día. Se puso de pie, agarrando una pequeña rosa Damascena blanca, se la guardo entremedio de su túnica negra junto a la carta y los pergaminos que había estado transcribiendo durante la tarde.

No había ni dado el primer paso cuando alguien detrás de él lo asustó.

— ¿En qué andas Romeo? — Dijo pícaro Albus.

— ¿Me estabas espiando? — Le devolvió la pregunta a su amigo.

Potter se carcajeó en su cara, dándole a entender que había estado leyendo todo desde el principio.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Espetó molesto el heredero de los Malfoy.

— Querido amigo mío, lo único gracioso aquí es tu cara.

Y Albus volvió a reír cuando su mejor amigo le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro.

— Los Malfoy tenemos una belleza innata. — Se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. — No seas celoso Albus.

— Ya. Claro que estoy celoso, con ese rostro caemos todos a tus pies. — Dijo seductor Albus mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo.

Se arrojó sobre el rubio simulando que le daría un beso. Scorpius iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente, casi golpeándole.

Fue cuando un chico de tez parecida al chocolate y ojos verdes entró sonriente, y vio a sus amigos en esa posición tan comprometedora que fue inevitable no hacer una mueca de asco.

— Dejen sus mariconas para la noche. — Dijo bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius y Albus. — ¿Me estas engañando con este gilipollas, Albus? — Simuló un tono ofendido.

— Ni en sueños tendría algo contigo, Zabini. — Sonrió inocente Potter.

— Me hieres con tus palabras. — El morocho se llevó una mano al pecho de forma teatral. — Tendré que acudir a la belleza de los Malfoy.

Albus soltó a su amigo y se agarró el estómago por las risas que le provoco ver la cara de enfado de su mejor amigo. Todos le tomaban el pelo a Scorpius con eso de la belleza de los Malfoy.

— Bien, déjense de tonterías. — Dijo molestó el rubio. Cambió de tema. — ¿Dónde te habías metido Gian?

— Tuve que ir a casa, mis padres se van por un mes al extranjero y querían despedirse. — Respondió el heredero de los Zabini.

— ¿Los dos? — Preguntó curioso Albus.

Gian solo asintió.

— Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer… — Empezó a decir Scorpius.

— Espera rubio guapetón. — Le paró Zabini. El otro solo frunció el ceño. — Por ahí me dijeron que cierta salvaje de pelo rojo te mando a volar con un desmaius el día del partido ¿Cómo es que no te dejo inconsciente?

— Yo estaba bien de forma física y mental. Ella no, supongo que el dolor del momento la debilito e hizo que el efecto fuera mínimo. Solo me sentí aturdido. — Respondió sin más.

— Creo entender. — Se encogió de hombros. Sonrió al recordar algo. — ¿A que no saben?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Albus que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen.

Scorpius solo miro al loco de su amigo sin entender.

— Cuando estuve en casa, encontré algo muy curioso en las cajoneras de mi padre.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Esto.

Gian busco entre sus ropas bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Cuando lo encontró lo alzo en su mano con una sonrisa victoriosa. Los chicos miraron el objeto sin saber que era. Una especie de anillo, que curiosamente quedaba muy grande para los dedos y que a los lados se le veían unas especies de alitas de mariposa, una cabeza con antenas y a los lados de la cabeza una especie de mini botón. Zabini lo apretó y todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando el anillo en forma de mariposa comenzó a vibrar.

— Es algo extraño. — Dijo Albus saliendo de su asombro.

— Un anillo gigante y que a la vez vibra, Raro. — Le secundó Malfoy.

— Extraño, raro, pero excitante. — Gian miraba hipnotizado el objeto entre sus dedos.

— ¿Excitante? — El rubio le miraba a su amigo morocho como si fuese un bicho raro, mientras que Albus se carcajeaba.

— Claro, te lo demostrare. — Sonrió orgulloso de la estupidez que tenía en mente.

Sus amigos observaron atentamente lo que haría el chico. Zabini estiro su lengua, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más inteligente que colocarse el objeto en su órgano muscular situado en la cavidad de la boca que le permitía hablar. Sintió el objeto estimular las paredes de su lengua, y como si eso le fuese excitante, sentía que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas, estaba en blanco deleitándose de aquella maravilla que le había regalado la vida. Oh si, lo estaba disfrutando.

Scorpius solo miro con repulsión a su amigo, sabía que estaba loco, pero no chiflado. Mientras que Albus solo demostraba estar atónito.

— ¡Joder! La lengua de este capullo tendrá un orgasmo. — Exclamó Potter medio repulsivo y divertido.

— ¿Quién tendrá un orgasmo? — Preguntó una voz femenina detrás de Albus y Scorpius.

Por la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin aparecieron tres personas, dos pertenecientes a la casa y una infiltrada de Gryffindor que se colaba.

Los dos chicos se movieron para que los recién llegados miraran lo que pasaba. El único chico que venía llegando con las féminas se palmeó la frente sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos verde pardusco.

— ¿Es que acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? Zabini. — Lorcan Nott estaba sorprendido de la idiotes de su amigo.

Gian negó con la cabeza sin quitarse el objeto de la lengua.

— Vaya, no sabía que te gustasen _esas cosas_. — habló picara Dominique.

— ¿Tu sabes lo que es? — Preguntó Albus a su prima.

La pelirroja asintió.

— Hasta yo sé que es eso Albus. — Habló incomoda Lily. Su hermano la miro interrogante. — antes de comenzar el año, mamá me dio _la charla_.

El pelinegro miro con horror a su hermana, _La charla_ era algo que no quería recordar en su vida. Su madre le había comentado un sinfín de cosas que lo avergonzaban. Entonces capto que aquel objeto debía ser algo relacionado a aquello.

— ¿La charla? — Preguntó curiosa Dominique.

Todos, excepto Albus y Gian — Que estaba concentrado con su aparatito en la lengua. — miraron a Lily esperando una respuesta.

Lily carraspeó, miro a Scorpius algo avergonzada por lo que diría.

— Bueno, mamá dijo que ya estaba en edad donde mis hormonas se volvían locas… y que de seguro alguien me debía de gustar. — La chica estaba roja de la vergüenza, sentía una mirada gris sobre ella. — Y me habló sobre "eso" porque no quiere que me embarace tan joven… también me habló y mostró juguetes de adultos, como esos…

— Ya basta Lily, me estas traumando. — Se quejó Albus asqueado.

La pequeña de los Potter se acercó a su hermano y le planto un pellizco en el brazo por no dejarle terminar.

— Entonces ¿Qué tiene Gian en la lengua? — Lorcan quería saber.

Lily miro a su prima Dominique, esta solo sonrió maléficamente.

— Esa cosa es un anillo vibrador. — Dijo como si nada. Esta vez Zabini había prestado atención. — Eso queridos amigos, se coloca en la cosita que tienen por donde orinan.

Todos, excepto Lily quedaron petrificados. Gian optó por sacarse rápidamente el objeto de su lengua, ahora ya no lo encontraba tan placentero como al principio.

— ¡Qué asco Zabini! — Chilló Albus mirando a su amigo.

— Mamá también tiene uno. — Le dijo la pelirroja a su hermano. — Uno para mujeres, claro.

— ¡Lily, por Merlín, que asco! — Albus simuló arcadas.

Todos rieron, menos Gian que se moría de vergüenza mientras la menor de los Potter le acariciaba la espalda dándole apoyo moral.

Gian Zabini era totalmente un caso aparte, un fenómeno de la naturaleza, al igual que todos los Zabinis anteriores, incluyendo su padre.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando cierto rubio se escabullía de ahí para dirigirse a la torre de las lechuzas.

A pesar de que apenas se hablaban con Rose, su sola presencia le hacía falta. Esa chica había calado en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

 _Se encontraba sentada sobre un gran acantilado, podía observar el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. Era todo aquello tan hermoso… de repente, saliendo de su ensoñación al ver tan magnifico paisaje, se llevó las manos a los ojos, había llorado. Las lágrimas le corrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas y como de la nada, como si se tratase de una película, las imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos._

 _Recordó cuarto año, el dichoso año donde comenzó a aflorar ese sentimiento llamado "amor", y el baile de navidad, lo mucho que deseaba ir con el muchacho que le gustaba, y el solo tenía ojos para una chica extrajera. Como no logró invitar a la chica, ni quisiera había sido capaz de invitarla ella. Asistió con Viktor Krum, a ver si conseguía abrirle los ojos al idiota de su amigo. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron bien, antes que terminara la velada habían discutido._

 _Quinto año había sido otra cosa, seguía gustándole Ron, pero las circunstancia no permitieron que pasara nada más allá que solo amistad._

 _Luego las imágenes más recientes vividas, sexto año haría siempre eco en su cabeza._

 _Ahí estaba el, con otra chica que no era ella, ambos besándose apasionadamente después de que su casa ganara el partido de Quidditch. Ajenos a su dolor, se alejó de la sala común de Gryffindor para llorar en una de las torres que a esas horas de la noche estaba desierta. Su amigo Harry la había seguido, le dio ánimos y la abrazó, y cuando ya se sentía un poco mejor, apareció nuevamente el, aquella cabellera rojiza con ese rostro pecoso que tanto quería. Pero lamentablemente no iba solo, estaba de la mano con Lavender, su novia. Ambos reían felices.  
Ron le preguntaba que le pasaba, y con tristeza intento atacarlo. El chico se enojó, le dijo un par de cosas, cogió a su novia y se alejó de ahí, dejándola sola y llorando, mientras Harry le acariciaba la espalda. Estuvo un buen rato de esa forma, hasta que Harry se fue por pedido de ella. Quería estar sola, y cuando lo consiguió, nuevamente lloró. _

_Sintió unos pasos acercándose, pero los ignoro. Su estado era deplorable por lo que no quería quitar sus manos de sus ojos para ver a la persona de pie frente a ella. Estuvó así un buen rato, hasta que se hartó que la vieran llorar, y cuando levanto la vista, se topó con aquellos ojos grises como plata, en ellos no había rastro de burla, había algo que no podía definir en ellos._

 _Ese mar de mercurio la dejó quieta un par de minutos, pudo contemplarlos como lo hizo secretamente desde tercer año, suspiraba por ellos, siempre lo hizo. La diferencia que había entre el "amor" que sentía por Ronald y el dueño de esas perlas plata, es cuando se habla de un amor platónico/imposible. Era su némesis._

 _Ninguno dijo nada. El rubio tomó su mano y la condujo hasta una escoba que reposaba en uno de los pilares de la torre. Ella solo se dejó guiar._

 _Y ese era el porqué de que hacia ahí, en aquel acantilado en ese momento. Se sentía con el corazón roto. Había llorado durante ese año por Ronald, porque besaba a otra chica que no era ella, porque tenía de novia a otra, lloró cuando escucho contarle a Harry que se había acostado con Lavender y ahora volvía llorar porque le restregaban su felicidad en su cara y él no se daba cuenta del daño que le provocaba._

 _Volvió a llorar mientras miraba el reflejo de aquella hermosa luna, y de repente, sintió una mano posándose sobre la suya, cálida y que le transmitía confort._

 _En esos momentos robados, sintió que el mundo era de ella, no había nadie más ahí, solo ellos dos juntos. Sus orbes marrones pedían a gritos que la mantuvieran caliente a aquellos ojos iguales a la plata que la observaban queriendo demostrarle un nuevo mundo._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero ella se sentía de alguna forma querida, y cuando menos se lo esperaba escucho su voz, ronca, masculina y que emitía seguridad._

— _Estaré esperándote, Granger._

Hermione despertó de golpe. Aquel fue el mismo sueño que tuvo hace años atrás, cuando estaba en sexto año y que por mucho tiempo la estuvo invadiendo por sus noches durante su paso por Hogwarts.

Siempre había sentido ese sueño algo real, como si realmente hubiese pasado todo eso con Malfoy. Lástima que no hubiese sido así. Su mayor secreto durante el colegio era haber tenido sentimientos de amor por alguien imposible como él. Hasta que empezó a sentir cosas por Ron más allá de la amistad. Su corazón estuvo divido por dos hombres durante un buen tiempo.

No obstante, siempre supo o creyó que el pelirrojo era el indicado para ella, y de repente todo ese amor que sentía por él se esfumo hacía tiempo atrás y termino en un divorcio.

Rememoró el sueño reciente, exactamente la parte en donde Malfoy tomaba su mano. Sus ojos miraron extrañados su extremidad, podía percibir calidez, como si realmente se la hubiesen tomado.

Hermione se sentó en la camilla donde yacía acostada. Se llevó aquella mano cálida al pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sentía tranquilidad.

Alguien entro a la habitación interrumpiendo su paz.

— Granger. — Le llamó aquella voz de sus sueños. — Debemos hablar.

— Estamos hablando, Malfoy. — Le respondió tranquila, volviendo a mirar su mano.

Draco carraspeó.

— Me refería a hablar sobre tu estado. — Hermione le miro sin decir nada. — Deberías ir a un hospital _Muggle_ a que te revisen.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eres consiente que acabas de tener un ataque de pánico? — Su voz sonó tosca.

— ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? — Cuestionó la bruja, desafiándolo con la mirada.

El medimago no quitó sus ojos de ella, otra vez la mujer frente a el tentaba su paciencia.

— No lo sé, podrías decirme tú que te está ocurriendo, Granger.

— No es algo que te importe, Malfoy. — Dijo ceñuda.

— Granger, responde ¿Qué te ocurre? — Espetó molesto.

— Lo de Rose me tiene así. — En parte mintió.

Hermione desvió la mirada, ya no soportaba el peso de esos orbes grises que la miraban acusadoramente.

— Estas mintiendo, responde Granger.

La castaña lo ignoró.

— ¡Granger! — Insistió el rubio exasperado.

Draco escucho sollozos y vio las manos de la ex-Gryffindor cubrir su rostro.

— ¡Mi vida en tan poco tiempo se volvió un asco, Malfoy! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Ahora puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras!

— No se por quién me tomas, Granger. — Su tono de voz sonaba más tranquilo.

— ¡Me despreciaste durante años! — Dijo colérica. — No vengas a dártelas de corderito cuando sabes que eres una vil serpiente.

— Eso fue hace bastante, supéralo. — Se defendió el medimago chirriando los dientes en el proceso.

— Claro, ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Ser amigos? — Soltó de forma sarcástica la castaña.

Draco se puso tenso, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados tan fuerte que se les estaba volviendo blanco los nudillos.

— Yo no tengo culpa de que la comadreja te haya dejado. — Contraatacó el rubio sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Al instante de haberlo dicho se arrepintió. Había esperado insultos o un par de golpes por parte de la bruja, pero no aquello que presenciaba. Frente a él, Hermione se había recostado dándole la espalda al hombre. Pasaron unos minutos, y la conciencia de Draco le recriminaba lo idiota que había sido. Iba a decir algo, pero un par de sollozos le dejaron las palabras en la boca.

Pudieron haberse odiado en el pasado, y que se dudara de su humanidad. No obstante, estaban en el presente, el odio hacia los hijos de muggles se había desvanecido desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, desde antes que comenzara la segunda guerra mágica, y solo había sido por ella. Sintió su corazón aletearse como en sexto año tras _aquel recuerdo_ que hizo mella en su cabeza.

Los sollozos de Hermione pasaron a llanto, y Draco no aguantó más. Le tomó el hombro, pero ella le pego un manotazo a su mano. Tozudo, el rubio volvió a colocar su mano blanquecina, y pese a las resistencias de la mujer, la hizo voltear. Ella desavío su mirada, ese mar de mercurio la perturbaba.

Pero el medimago no se lo hizo fácil, le tomó el mentón obligándola a que verlo con sus ojos rojos hinchados por llorar. Se inclinó acercando su rostro al de ella, dejando poca distancia de sus bocas y frentes.

— No sé el motivo por el que Weasley te dejo. — Susurró contra sus labios.

Hermione con el poco aliento que le quedaba por la cercanía no dejo que el rubio siguiera hablando.

— Nuestro divorcio fue por mutuo acuerdo. — Tragó forzado, mientras un par de lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

— Da igual como haya sido Granger. — La vio achicar los ojos. — Esa comadreja es tan estúpida, que no supo valorar a una mujer de verdad.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Lo miró estupefacta.

— Cualquiera querría tener una mujer como tú. — Continúo el rubio, alentándola. — Y no pienses que estarás sola, porque no debe ser así. Muchos a tu alrededor te estiman.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Draco la soltó y se alejó. Al menos ahora se veía más tranquila.

Hermione lo observó acercarse a la puerta del lugar. De alguna forma se sentía con mejor ánimo.

— Volviendo a tu pregunta de antes… — Llamó su atención el rubio. — Creo que podríamos ser amigos. Si solo dejaras de lado tu orgullo Gryffindoriano.

La bruja no demoró en responder.

— Los que tienen más orgullo son las serpientes como tú, Malfoy. — Dijo burlesca mientras le sonría al mago.

Draco carraspeó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la dejaba entreabierta.

— Quizás me compadezco un poco del pobretón de Weasley. — Esbozó una sonrisa lobuna mientras ella lo miraba sin entender a que se refería. — Debe ser desesperante vivir contigo.

La sonrisa que antes adornaba el rostro se Hermione se desarmó dando paso a una cara enfurecida. Draco salió rápidamente de ahí mientras se escuchaba un grito de _"¡Maldito hurón!"_ y un golpe seco contra la puerta.

El rubio se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo pensando. Su expresión había cambiado a una de seriedad. Dentro de aquel cuarto casi cometía una locura guiado por aquellos sentimientos que había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser. Había estado a punto de besarla, y eso no podía suceder por respeto a su difunda esposa. Solo se había permitido coger la mano a la castaña mientras esta estuvo inconsciente.

Lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía, es que a pesar de querer llevar el luto por su mujer, en algún momento cercano estaría sometido a aquellos sentimientos destinados hacia Hermione, esos mismos en que años atrás lo habían hecho participe de llevarse a la chica a un acantilado a presenciar la brillante luna tras haberla visto llorar por Ronald Weasley en aquella torre de Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Primero quiero disculparme por no actualizar ayer domingo como prometí. Resulta que se me había olvidado que debía estudiar para esta semana, además de que he estado muy mal de salud en estos últimos días. De hecho no pretendía actualizar hasta este viernes o sábado, pero resulta que la otra semana se me viene peor por los parciales en la universidad, además que estoy tan feliz por sus mensajes, creo que eso fue lo que más me animo a actualizar hoy.

Hubo otra cosa que me entusiasmo. Resulta que el viernes pasado, durante la noche me metí a mi Facebook — de cotilla, claro está — y de repente me apareció una publicación salvaje de una maravillosa página llama **"Dramione Shipper"** — Que por cierto me encanta su contenido. —  
y estaban recomendando mi fic. Llegue a vomitar arcoíris de lo tan feliz que estaba, mi expresión fue algo como "¡asdjaks!" Por eso muchísimas gracias a las administradoras por hacerme feliz también y darme la oportunidad. El Dramione para mi es algo nuevo, de hecho llevo 1 mes dentro de este mundo, ni siquiera antes se me había pasado por la cabeza esta pareja, y ahora que le conozco me encanta.

Muchísimas gracias. Y también gracias a todas aquellas personas que agregaron el fic a favoritos y seguidos, se les agradece un montón.

Ah! Se me olvidaba, también me disculpo por los dedazos que me mande, es inevitable.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron algún mensaje:

 **sonrais777** (Tranquila, Rose en algún momento dejara de ser una cabezota jajaja) **,** **Sorcieres de la Neige** (Se agradece humildemente tu critica. Sé que suena a excusa, pero soy nueva en lo que respecta a la escritura de fics, si llevo años leyendo pero no precisamente de Harry Potter, y siempre he leído que autoras coloquen "ojitanto", aun así estoy recién comenzando y espero mejorar, de hecho me tome muy en serio lo que me comentabas y no lo ocupe en este capítulo. Respecto a lo de "Albino" se me pasó, lo corregiré. Sobre lo de que la historia es artificial… se supone que es un fanfic, no sabía que un fanfic debia de estar tan pegado a la "realidad" del libro o a nuestra realidad en unos pocos detalles. Y todo lo demás que me comentaste, la historia apenas comienza… si lo hago de tal forma es para _"llegar a algo"._ Y como dije, tu critica la acepto gustosa, todos empezamos a tropezones. Que estés bien, saludos y gracias por tu opinión.) **,** **Lorena** (Verdad que Lily es un amor! Y bueno, te spoleare un poquito, pronto veremos a las chicas – Hermione, Ginny y Luna reunidas – y se darán pistas del porque a tu pregunta. Muchas gracias por leerme y se agradece un montón tu cometario.) **,** **jessiepersona92** (Admito que me emociono escribir una pelea entre hermanos, aunque haya sido escasa jajaja. No tienes nada que agradecer, yo debería dar las gracias, para mí es un placer que lean mi historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu mensajito y disculpa la demora de la actualización), **SALESIA** (Hola! Bueno lo James no sé cómo explicarme, pero investigue un poco sobre él, y resulta que su actitud es casi idéntica a su abuelo paterno – Quien molestaba a Snape. – pero en parte puede que también el pelirrojo haya tenido influencia sobre el jejeje Y créeme Ginny será la más molesta por la actitud de su hijo ¡oh sí!. Sobre el triángulo amoroso entre Scorpius, Lily y Rose… no te negare ni confirmare nada porque estaría spoliandote pero podría decir que estas cerca a lo que planeo, de hecho me gusta el Scorpius x Lily jejeje. El Dramione se acerca ~~ muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos y nos vemos.) **,** **linithamonre77** (Bienvenida al fic, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo – Creo que tiene algo de Dramione, pero está en proceso jejeje – y Rose es como una mini copia de Malfoy xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos estamos viendo.) **,** **CumulusMale** (Hola, bienvenida al fic. Yo sé a qué muchas como a ti no les debe gustar Rose por su actitud, pero espero que le tengan paciencia, la chica es así, ya verás cómo cambiara para bien. Por cierto una vez yo también me queje de la actitud de Rose – Eso de ser tan mala con Scorpius y bla bla bla, que la persona con la que me estaba quejando me dijo _"mejor que sea así, siempre es la chica la que ruega y no viceversa"_ así que me calme jejeje. Muchas gracias y nos vemos). **,** **Doristarazona** (¡Bienvenida chica!, yo he estado un poquito mal jeje ¿y tú? Y si te confirmo que es un Dramione y un Scorose – o eso creo, ha sido planeado así desde el principio.- Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme saber tu opinión respecto a ella. Todo por una retroalimentación sana respecto a mi escritura jeje. Saludos y nos vemos) **,** **Vigrid** (Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, y reconozco lo de los dedazos, es algo inevitable para mi jeje espero que el cap. Te haya gustado.) **,** **Priky** (No te preocupes, tengo pensado terminar la historia. Me alegro que te gustase y espero que este nuevo capítulo igual, nos vemos) **,** **ale24mc** (Muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos, y no te preocupes, no pretendo abandonar. Y se vendrán más actitudes tiernas por parte de Scorpius. Nos vemos.) **,** **Guest** (¡Hola! No tengo wattpad, de hecho no sé cómo usarlo, apenas se usar fanfiction jejeje)

Espero que todos los que siguen y leen la historia hayan tenido un buenísimo fin de semana y que su comienzo de semana sea excelentísimo.

¡See you!

 **IMPORTANTE: actualizare dentro de 2 semanas por los parciales y trabajos de la universidad que se me vienen durante esta semana y la otra.**


End file.
